50 themes for SasuIno
by ClandestineMemories
Summary: 50 themes, a few sentences each. It's the old livejournal challenge. SasuIno


#01 – Comfort

She was his comfort, his stronghold, and he wondered how it was he could've left her all these years ago.

#02 – Kiss

Ino didn't mind him whispering those three words to her, but actions spoke louder than words, and the way he kissed her was all she needed.

#03 – Soft

Sasuke was not a soft person. But whenever she was present, he would not stay a man of few words, but rather, become illiterate all together.

#04 – Pain

They had both been through pain, and they chose different ways of hiding it. She pasted on a smile, while he built walls around him, walls that Ino eventually broke down and a smile that Sasuke saw past.

#05 – Potatoes

Baked potatoes were officially Sasuke's favorite food. Not because he was crazy about the food, it was just that Ino had to bend over to put it in the oven...

#06 – Rain

She danced in the rain often, usually dragging Sasuke in with her. He stood there, his arms crossed, while she frolicked in the rain. And it was these times he didn't mind being soaked.

#07 – Chocolate

They loved to share chocolate covered strawberries. Ino never bothered about stray chocolate; she knew she could always count on Sasuke to lick away any chocolate that may have lingered on her face.

#08 – Happiness

Sasuke never really knew what happiness was. That is, not until Ino had finally stolen his cold heart and healed all the wounds.

#09 – Telephone

Whenever her phone rang a few minutes after she had left for a mission, she knew it was Sasuke, frantically calling from their home telephone, trying to act indifferent.

#10 – Ears

He often whispered sweet nothings in her ears. But this time was different. His hot breath made her shudder as he whispered three simple words for the first time.

#11 – Name

She loved the way her name sounded when it rolled out of his lips. It was just so damn _sexy._

#12 – Sensual

For the two, any type of contact was sensual. Their contact ranged from sweeping caresses to a light brush of their skin.

#13 – Death

The two never coped with death very well. But on the faithful night that Naruto died, they held each other and comforted each other and the wound seemed a little less deep than if they had to face this ordeal alone.

#14 – Sex

When they had sex, Sasuke was surprisingly gentle with her. He handled her body as if as valuable as diamonds and as though her body were as fragile as spun glass. They refused to call it sex, because it was beyond making love.

#15 – Touch

He always "accidently" brushed his skin against hers, only because he knew his touch drove Ino _mad._

#16 – Weakness

He was her weakness, she was his strength, and when the two of them were together it seemed as though the world was perfect, if only for the two of them.

#17 – Tears

He had never seen the girl in tears before, and was sure no one else had either. So he awkwardly hugged the girl and wiped away the tears as the sobbing gradually decreased.

#18 – Speed

And with the speed of light, he ran after the girl and apologized numerous times. She accepted the apology wordlessly and cut off the rest of his apology with her lips.

#19 – Wind

The wind blew through the meadow, almost a caress. Ino picked the flowers she needed while smirking at the boy who was having difficulty picking flowers. Her smirk turned into a smile as she realized Sasuke wouldn't be caught dead doing this, but he was doing it anyway for her.

#20 – Freedom

Freedom was a foreign feeling to Sasuke. He was trapped in his ambition, then once again trapped in that wretched village. Until one day, a certain blonde haired girl unlocked his haughty exterior and finally set him free.

#21 – Life

His life was almost wasted. He had nothing to live for, nothing to keep him from dying. Life had no meaning until he came back to Konoha and saw the girl once again.

#22 – Jealousy

He wasn't jealous, no, jealousy wasn't enough to describe what he felt whenever Ino went on one of "those missions." He couldn't stand the fact that another man was touching her.

#23 – Hands

Their hands were polar opposites. Her hands were somehow soft, while his were rough and callused from the lifetime of fighting. But somehow, when they intertwined, they fit together as if they were made to.

#24 – Taste

To be honest, the taste of ramen never appealed to him, especially because of a certain ninja that obsessed over it. But on his first night out with Ino, they went to the ramen shop, and Sasuke couldn't remember anything that tasted so damn _good._

#25 – Devotion

She was devoted to him, waited all those years, and respected his decision to leave. Her actions were rewarded in the end.

#26 – Forever

If you said that word to them, they'd scoff. Other people's love lasted forever. For them, forever was nothing.

#27 – Blood

They were ninja, and they spilled blood all the time. Yet when the other was only slightly injured, they couldn't help but worry themselves injured.

#28 – Sickness

He had lived something like a sickness his whole life, and as Ino stared at the raven haired boy, she hoped she could be the one to cure him.

#29 – Melody

She sang sweet melodies in his ears before they went to bed. It always soothed the boy, and made him able to fall asleep without any dark thoughts plaguing his mind.

#30 – Star

She was his north star, stable and beautiful, guiding him through the night of life.

#31 – Home

It wasn't his house, but he felt at home when he lay down on the couch with Ino as she fell asleep in his arms.

#32 – Confusion

The first time his stomach lurched when he saw Ino, he blamed it on hunger. But the second and the third time, he was utterly confused at what it may be.

#33 – Fear

Sasuke Uchiha never feared, for he had faced Orochimaru and countless others, so what could he fear? He finally found the answer to that question when looking at Ino's unmoving body on the hospital bed.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

As the lightning struck and the thunder roared, they raced to Ino's house, struggling in vain to stay dry. When they finally made it to her house, they ran inside and Sasuke crushed his lips on hers, kissing her for the first time.

#35 – Bonds

Sasuke Uchiha hated bonds. Bonds were for idiots. But when Ino almost made him laugh, he realized that he was probably the biggest idiot of them all.

#36 – Market

Sasuke hated going to the market place. There were just too many perverts roaming around that were just _asking_ for a kunai to the head...

#37 – Technology

Ino was never good with technology. As she struggled with the laptop Sasuke once gave her, not even he could suppress a chuckle when watching her be so confused.

#38 – Gift

He had given the girl many gifts at Christmas, ranging from two dozen giant stuffed toys (which, she somehow, got them right once she got them and stuffed all twenty-four in her room) and shoes (which she constantly obsessed over). But this Christmas was different. What he was giving her was contained in a black box along with a promise.

#39 – Smile

He only smiled for her. When he did, that smile was positively ravishing.

#40 – Innocence

Ino always looked innocent. Her deep eyes seemed to gaze at him, and he could never bring himself to accuse her of eating the last tomato.

#41 – Completion

When he left the village, Ino felt torn apart. Now that he was back, and with her, she never felt so complete.

#42 – Clouds

As Sasuke lay on the grassy knolls with Ino, just listening to each other breathe, he finally understood why Shikamaru loved watching clouds so much.

#43 – Sky

Her eyes were a more brilliant blue than the sky itself; he always found himself lost whenever he looked in them, unable to tear his own eyes away.

#44 – Heaven

Every second Ino was with him was heaven in itself.

#45 – Hell

If he had to, he would spend his whole life in hell if it meant seeing Ino in the end.

#46 – Sun

She was not merely a reminder of the sun, but rather a symbol of the sun itself, bright, beautiful, and melting the ice around his heart away.

#47 – Moon

The moonlight splashed on them that night as they held each other close, breathing in each other's sweet scent.

#48 – Waves

There was a beach, and the two went there often. He didn't come there for the sun or the waves, but only since Ino always enjoyed the view there, especially with him.

#49 – Hair

His hair was shaped like a chicken butt, she had always told him. If this had come out of anyone else's mouth he would have chopped them in half, but when they came out of her lips, her luscious lips, he did nothing more than raise an eyebrow.

#50 – Supernova

When he saw her body lying limp on the ground, he turned to the man who had caused it, and as a supernova of emotions exploded inside him, he plunged his hand through the man's heart.


End file.
